48h cerca de ti
by Vampire-Dei
Summary: Pero los últimos recuerdos, que tengo de él son muy especiales, los recuerdos de esas 48 horas .Esto es lo que paso…


48 horas cerca de ti

**Era un día nublado, no reacordaba desde hace cuanto sentía esa tristeza, similar a la que ahora esta sintiendo en su corazón ¿Desde hace cuanto se siente así? Es fácil responder, desde que aquel castaño, se marcha de su lado.**

**Luna: Pero **_**los últimos recuerdos, que tengo de él son muy especiales, los recuerdos**__**de esas 48 horas .Esto es lo que paso…**_

Flash Back

"Una triste noticia y mi primera cita "

En esos momentos me encontraba muy sorprendida pero feliz, siendo abrazada por Kaoru ,pero algo en su mirada me decía que mi felicidad ,no duraría.

Luna: Kaoru…Que pasa?

Kaoru: Veras Luna…yo, me iré a cumplir una promesa y a cumplir también mi sueño.

Luna: Kaoru…era de esperarse.

Como siempre intente verme bien, forcé mi rostro para que dibujara una sonrisa, aguante las ganas de llorar ,pero no pude mas ,me arroje al mar de lagrimas ,y también me arroje a los brazos de Kaoru, sentí su mano acariciando mi cabello ,en forma de consuelo.

Kaoru: Luna no llores.

Luna: Lo siento.

Un "Lo siento" salio de mi boca inconscientemente, que patética soy, sentí que se separaba de mi, lo mire a los ojos ,tenia una…Sonrisa?, una mirada de ternura ,y sus manos posadas en mis hombros ,por otro breve momento me senti feliz .

Kaoru: Luna, que tal si tenemos una cita?

Una cita? Con él? Estaré soñando de nuevo, por que eh soñado mucho con este momento ,la tristeza se fue ,dando pasa a una gran alegría que surgió en mi ,lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas ,solo que esta vez sonreía .

Luna: Una cita?

Quería verificar si mis oídos no me fallaban, él puso una cara de pensativo, puso su dedo índice en su mentón y luego hablo.

Kaoru: No encontré otro termino, lo que quiero decir ,es que pasemos el tiempo que me queda en la colonia juntos ,Te parece?

Luna: Pues…cl…cla…cla..

Kaoru: Claro?

Solo asentí con la cabeza, me maldije por no poder formular una mísera palabra.

Kaoru: Será mejor que te vallas a tu casa.

Luna: Si.

Mire la hora en mi reloj, pero me di con la grata sorpresa que en diez minutos serian las 11:00pm, grite ,no puedo irme me mataran si me voy caminando me mataran ,y si ellos no lo hacen Chako lo hora ToT ,una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Kaoru: Keiko, que haces aquí?

Keiko: Luna, se quedara a dormir en tu cuarto, ya llame a su mascota robot y estuvo de acuerdo ,seria bueno que se vayan a dormir .

Ella era la hermana de Kaoru ,castaño ,algo alta ,vestimenta negra y oscura ,creo que toda la familia de Kaoru vestía de negro ,.Un momento hablo algo de quedarme a dormir ,Kaoru y yo analizamos mejor su frase , nuestros ojos se abrieron como platos ,dijimos al mismo tiempo: "QUE?¡" ,luego nos miramos ,y luego oímos las risas contenidas de Keiko .

Kaoru: Por que no duerme en tu departamento?

Keiko: Por que, no hay suficiente espacio y estoy haciendo una fiesta .Además tu departamento es grande, cómodo y silencioso, te juro que voy a hacer mucho ruido.

Kaoru: Bueno…supongo que tienes razón ¬¬

Luna: Por mi no hay problema.

Creo que estaba mas que roja, las palabras "Dormir", "con" y "Kaoru" no iban muy bien. Keiko se fue y fuimos al departamento de Kaoru, en esos momentos nos encontrábamos en un parque, en frente a un edificio, llegamos a su departamento y entramos ,y si que era grande ,mi departamento era una miniatura al lado de este.

Kaoru: Que te parece si dormimos en la sala, en los sillones, vemos una película, mientras tomamos un chocolate caliente.

Luna: Claro ¡

Él se fue al cuarto a traer unas mantas, yo me fui a la cocina atraer el chocolate, minutos después estábamos en unos de los sillones de la sala tomando chocolate, todo estaría perfecto, si no fuera por la película de terror que estábamos viendo.

Kaoru: Soy yo, o tu tienes miedo?

Mi cara era tan obvia, pues si me moría de miedo pero no lo voy a aceptar.

Luna: Claro que no, eres tu¡¡

Kaoru: Entonces por que tienes lo ojos cerrados.

Me atrapo, pero yo no quería tener que ver fantasmas o moutros y mucho menos sangre.

Luna: Pues …es que….yo…..

Me quede sin habla, él se reía triunfante, pero ya vera con quien se a metido, me las pagara….

Continuara….

Espero que les haya gustado ,el proximo capitulo tratara de una pequeña venganza de Luna hacia Kaoru


End file.
